The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Magnitude 8 Post |dubbing_studio2 = World Wide Sound |director1 = Kevin Seymour |director2 = Raymond Garcia |director3 = Robert Napton |recorded = 1992-1993 1994 |country = United States United Kingdom |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 12 |year = 1989-1992 }}The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor (強殖装甲ガイバー Kyōshoku Sōkō Gaibā) is a 12 part anime OVA loosely based on Yoshiki Takaya's manga, Bio Booster Armor Guyver. It was released in Japan from 1989 to 1992. It is the second animated adaptation, following the 1986 OVA Guyver: Out of Control. Dubbing History The OVA series was first released in the United States by U.S. Renditions in 1992. L.A. Hero, which released the first OVA, Guyver: Out of Control, provided the translation. It was released on 6 VHS tapes dubbed in English. All tapes had two episodes per tape with the first part of the series on the first three tapes and the second part on the last three tapes. After U.S. Renditions rights expired, the series was later picked up by Manga Entertainment and released one episode per VHS. They later condensed the series onto two DVDs with each series on a separate DVD. The DVDs featured both English and Japanese audio tracks. Although much of the original audio tracks for the English dubbing were kept from the U.S. Rendition version, there were some minor edits to the videos. The opening intro was slightly edited and gray boxes with English credits were placed over the original credits that were in Japanese, though unedited introductions were included in the special features. Some of the voices were re-dubbed with U.K.-based voice actors. The final episode was also edited, mainly the nudity was removed. However, an unedited version of this episode was included in the special features, with Japanese audio only (though the episode was available uncut with English audio for the US Renditions releases previously). All subsequent US releases have used this version. Cast Animaze Episodic Characters Additional Voices *Steve Blum *Tom Fahn *Raymond Garcia *David Hart *Dan Lorge *Yutaka Maseba *Kevin Seymour *Lee West *Mimi Woods Manga UK Additions Notes *The debut roles of Steve Blum, Tom Fahn, and Melissa Fahn, along with much of the rest of the cast. *Richard Guyot's name is mistranslated as "Rehault Guou", this can be attributed to the Japanese romanic spelling as Riharuto Gyuō. *Stuart Milligan only redubs Zector in the 4th Episode, every episode after retains Gary Dubin in the role. *In the original version, Bill Kestin's voice for Guou is digitally pitched down, but in the Manga UK version, it remains in its original pitch. **All of the vocal effects are also mixed differently. *Despite redubbing the role with Garrick Hagon, Gaster's last line of dialogue ("No, not the liquid!") is still the original voice actor. Video Releases See Also *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor External Links *''The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor'' at the Internet Movie Database *''The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Anime Category:OVA Category:American Dubbing Category:British Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Anime from the 1980's Category:Anime from the 1990's Category:Animaze Category:Manga Entertainment Category:Multi-Dubs